Power generating wind turbines have recently emerged as popular devices to capture and facilitate storing energy from the earth's atmosphere. More specifically, wind turbines can convert the kinetic energy of atmospheric fluids (i.e., wind) into other forms of energy. Typically, a wind turbine converts translational kinetic energy from wind to rotational kinetic energy by causing wind to move across various surfaces of a series of turbine blades that are attached to a rotor hub, causing the hub to rotate. The rotating hub can rotate a rotor, including magnets or electromagnets, inside a series of electrically conductive windings, such as a stator, to induce an electrical voltage in the windings. This voltage can be applied to storage batteries or attached to other circuitry to provide a usable power source.
The efficiency and durability of wind turbines depends on, among other things, the construction of its turbine blades. Some of the characteristics of a turbine blade that may affect its performance include size, weight, shape, strength, and blade-to-blade consistency relative to these characteristics, to name a few.